Passionfight
by ShinyKendo
Summary: Boys vs. girls-Pokemon style! Teams Passion Pink and Fighters compete to see who's truly the best! Be aware my MD knowledge was not what it is now back then...


PASSIONFIGHT

-In its original context-

Blissey and her two team members approached a cave.

"Alright," Blissey said, "we need to deliver an Oran Berry to a Growlithe on...the...second floor."

"Yeah," replied a nearby Clefable. "Seems easy enough."

A Wigglytuff sighed. "Well, let's hope for the best."The three walked in.

Inside of the Rocky Cavern, there were only the weakest of creatures. Surely, Rescue Team Passion Pink could defeat them in one blow.

_This is so easy,_ they thought...until they came across a Gallade!

"..." Passion Pink stared.

"..." A Machoke and Hitmonlee appeared beside Gallade.

"...Darn, not **you** again!" Blissey recognized these three as a fellow rescue team! "Team Fighters! What are you doing with our mission!?"

"We didn't get your mission!" exclaimed the Machoke. "We're giving an Oran Berry to a Growlithe."

"THAT'S OUR MISSION!!" Team Passion Pink shouted.

"How were we supposed to know!?" asked Hitmonlee.

"Well," Gallade said, stepping forward, "we might as well get along for once. No use arguing."

"But Gallade," Machoke pointed out, "our rivalry's lasted for ever, man." In a sense, this was correct. None of the rescue teams in town could remember a time before Team Fighters' and Team Passion Pinks' rivalry. The teams never agreed on anything, and always blamed the the other for wrongdoing.

"That's just an exaggeration," said Hitmonlee. "It won't be long, anyways."

"Hey!" Wigglytuff pointed to a red dog not far away. Before Passion Pink could get a running start, Hitmonlee was already next to Growlithe!

"We brought your Oran Berry," he said, presenting a round, blue fruit.

"Gee, thanks-"

"Wait!" The Clefable ran to the two. "Our rescue team will give you not one, but two berries if we are credited with this delivery!"

The Growlithe smiled and shook his head. "No, it's okay..."

"Wait a second!" Gallade stepped forward. "If you credit Team Fighters, we will give you two berries and a bag to carry them in!" He revealed the bag.

Wigglytuff shouted, "All of that AND 200 Poke will be yours if you-"

"All of those," Gallade offered, "and a Violent Seed."

"Everything," said Blissey, "and three apples, to guarantee your safe return-"

"Everything and an Escape Orb!"

"Everything and 1000 Poke! That's right-1200 Poke in total! "

"Everything I have at hand!"

"Everything I own!"

"Everything I own and more!"

"Everything I know-"

"QUIET!!" screamed an aggivated Growlithe. "All I wanted was an Oran Berry."

The two teams froze in their place.

"But," he continued, "if you truly want me to, I will take both of your offers and congratulate you both with 5 Gravelerocks, 50 Poke and 5 Rescue points." He snatched both Blissey and Gallade's bags. "Meet me at the bulletin board, both of you." Growlithe walked away.

"We made a bad move, girls," Wigglytuff said as Passion Pink headed back home. "That was so not worth it."

"At least we have some money in the bank," said Blissey. "Anyways, we should do something to settle our differences."

"I agree," said Clefable. "How 'bout I meet up with one of the Fighters at the bulletin board tomorrow?"

"Alright."

"Okay," said Blissey. "So it's settled. Clefable will meet up with the Fighters tomorrow, at the board."

Clefable and Machoke's eyes met. "Oh, hello," Clefable greeted.

"Don't you dare take my mission, or-"

"I-it's not that. What I mean is, why don't we settle our differences with a contest?"

"Hmm…Rock-Paper-Scissors?"

"We've gotta do more than that." Clefable thought for a moment, then said, "Oh, I know! How 'bout a race?"

"Hey!" Clefable spotted the rest of Passion Pink and ran towards them.

"Oh, hi!" Wigglytuff waved.

"Hey, did you find an agreement?" Blissey asked.

"Hmm, yeah-"

"What is it?"

"I talked with Machoke, and he agreed with me on running in a race!"

"…Okay…?"

"One representative from each team will run in an area of our choice. How 'bout Grass Canyon?"

"That sounds good," agreed Wigglytuff.

"As the leader, I say it's fin," agreed Blissey.

"And we agreed that the runner has to d anything they can to win except hand-to-hand combat."

"...Is there any catch?"

"The Fighters get to set up traps first, but they get 12 hours to do so."

"We're ruined…"

"But we get 6 hours to do it."

"Why couldn't you let THEM choose the area!? Were you crazy or something!? Now they have the upper hand!"

"Don't worry, Blissey. It's gonna be fine."

A couple of months had passed since the race was planned. Now the whole town knew about it, and even had a betting station for it. The runners: Wigglytuff from Team Passion Pink, and Hitmonlee from Team Fighters.

A Wurmple at the betting station cried, "Betting Station! Place yer bets here!"

A Weavile pushed through a crowd and slapped some gold coins onto the table. "10,000 on Passion Pink."

Blissey, Clefable, Gallade, and Machoke sat on the crowded bleachers, eager to see their team win. They hardly spoke to each other. Every one of them was too busy concentrating on the runners, who were poised to begin. Finally, the time came…

"Three…two…one…GO!"

And the two were off!

At first the two were running smoothly, until…

"Augghhh!" Wigglytuff said, falling down a pit. Just a few seconds ago it had been concealed beneath some rocks. Htmonlee leaped ahead.

After running and jumping for a minute or two, Hitmonlee unknowingly stepped on a net! This triggered the net to close on him and hang in the air. Wigglytuff ran past him, remarking, "Ha ha! How do ya like-"

She had stepped onto a target! The tile sprang upwards, causing Wigglytuff to fly away in a very comical fashion. Hitmonlee ripped the net open and continued the race.

Wigglytuff landed (hard on her face) near a Magost Berry tree. She quickly picked a fruit, ate it, and started to run. Then she looked at the ground and thought she found a Seviper's poison…

Hitmonlee stopped by a fruit tree. It was lush and ripe with Magost Berries.

_It wouldn't hurt to eat __one__…_ After some thought, a starving Hitmonlee took a berry and ate it.

_Something doesn't taste quite right,_ he thought, _but I'll eat it anyway…_

As Wigglytuff continued running, she mistakenly stepped on a button! The button triggered a steel cage to fall over Wigglytuff, who simply squeezed between the bars and kept running.

Hitmonlee stopped at a sign. It said, "ONE WAY."

_One Way?_ he thought. _It's probably phony. But wait! What if it's official? What if it's not?_ After a long time of thought, Hitmonlee decided to follow the sign. As he did, he began to feel sick to his stomach. iUgh! It was that fruit! He realized as he walked weakly. He started to run again, stepping hard n something. He heard sounds from below, from the ground. Should he turn back?

Within moments, Hitmonlee was running as fast as he could from an army of Trapinches! He was tricked by a fake sign!

Wigglytuff looked straight ahead. The finish line was in sight! Better yet, Hitmonlee didn't seem close by! Then, she heard a thump. Was Hitmonlee getting close? Soon enough, he had caught up with her!

_I won't lose!_ thought Wigglytuff.

_Passion Pink hardly deserves to win!_ thought Hitmonlee. He ran faster.

"I'm not gonna lose to a guy like you!" Wigglytuff sped up.

"You can't win with just Passion!" Hitmonlee got ahead again.

As they got closer and closer to the finish line, they found bleachers filled with cheering Pokemon. One young Makuhita held a sign saying, 'GO FIGHTERS' on it. Another Roselia held a pink flag with a red flower drawn on it. Cheers could be heard from all directions…but it came out as being annoying rather than helpful.

Wigglytuff and Hitmonlee dove into the finish line.

Hitmonlee won.

Wigglytuff won.

Their race had ended in a tie!

Blissey stood up from the bleachers. "Hey, Wigglytuff!" She ran onto the finish line, near her team member. Clefable soon followed. A few seconds afterwards, Gallade and Machoke put their arms around their teammate.

"You okay?" Machoke asked. "I couldn't tell who won."

Hitmonlee was breathing heavily, having just ran the length of a whole mystery dungeon. "I don't know…the match ended…in a tie!"

"A tie?" replied Clefable.

"Yes, wer'e equal now," answered Wigglytuff.

Blissey sighed. "This calls for another competition."

The next day, Team Fighters and Team Passion Pink met at Grass Canyon, where some Pokemon were removing the setup from yesterday's race. The Wurmple could be seen handing money back to those whohad placed bets. Blissey was reluctant to come, because of what Clefable had told her a few months before…

_"If there's a tie, we decided on Rock-Paper-Scissors."_

One of Blissey's veins popped out from her forehead. "Are you BLIND, woman!? Two-thirds of our team HAS NO FINGERS!!"

But the girls knew there was no turning back…

Without hesitation, they assembled into Rock-Paper-Scissors matches: Blissey vs. Gallade (both respective team leaders), Wigglytuff vs. Hitmonlee (team tacticians), and Clefable vs. Machoke (primary team attackers). They shook their fists and round, nubby hands up and down, getting ready…one…two…three…SHOOT!

Everybody turned to the team leaders first. Both of them were fingerless, meaning the match was Rock vs. Rock. Nobody won.

Next, they turned to the tacticians. Knowing that Wigglytuff had no fingers, Hitmonlee used Paper. But Wigglytuff moved her arms in a crossing position and repeatedly clasped them together!

"Uhh…scissors beats paper!"

Hitmonlee looked as if he'd say "WHAAAAAT!?" at any moment.

Finally, there came the team attackers, both with five digits on each hand. Clefable threw out Paper, and…Machoke used Scissors! Once again, it was a tie between the two. How much longer would this go on?

"Uhh….." Gallade was about to say something. Them he challenged, "Dare you to do it again! We use the same match-ups as before."

"But Gallade, we both have no-"

"You saw what Wigglytuff did. We'll play like that. Got it?"

Passion Pink whispered to one another. Then they all said in unison, "Okay!"

"We go first, alright, Blissey?"

Blissey nodded.

Somebody saw Blissey.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Gallade's hands were thrown out.

Another hand was thrown out. It wasn't Blissey's. It was a Weavile's, and its hand was clenched in a fist (for 'Rock').

"….." Why was that Weavile here?

Gallade's arms were in a Scissors psition! Did this mean Blissey won…?

The Weavile spoke. "Passion Pink is the winner."

Gallade replied, "But you're cheating. We all know you're not a member of Passion Pink-"

"Look, I bet 10,000 on them to win the race, and I only got half back. It's the fault of you Fighters. So even if I don't get my 100,000 Poke, I'll have the pleasure of seeing my team win." She paused. "Oh yeah, and accept the fact that you've won. I'll be watching you." The Weavile ran off.

"She's such a weirdo," Blissey proclaimed.

"Yeah," Machoke replied.

"…So…" Blissey was clueless on what to do next.

"…Next match tomorrow?" Gallade asked.

"You know it!" The two teams walked back to base.

COMMENTS

I wrote this sometime in autumn last year, back when there was a big black void in my mind about Mystery Dungeon 2. Yes, the locations are fake, there are seperate teams but the Violent Seed does exist, there's no Wigglytuff Guild. I'm not very sure if the humor is flat or not, since my brother is the only one who DARED review it and I can HARDLY trust him on constructive criticism. --;

I'd appreciate it if you review this story and, if you **DARE**, read LegendStory (another really short tale of mine) and tell me if I'm better at serious stories or comedy!


End file.
